Juegos Acidos
by Red-Queen-Ashura
Summary: Tsukushi saldra con Rui...para que este olvide a Shizuka pero Tsukasa se entera...y solo quiere que Tsukushi se de cuenta de lo que siente...REVIEWS ONEGAI
1. Default Chapter

Juegos Ácidos  
  
Desde que Shizuka sempai decidió volver a Francia y ser una gran abogada.Rui esta otra vez como antes, callado y melancólico.por que no se da cuenta de que estoy aquí? Acaso no nota que me gusta que después de todo lo que hiciera por mi no iba sentir nada!!!...encima Tsukasa, esta mas raro que de costumbre ahora me trata con inferencia como si yo le hubiera hecho algo, yo tendría que estar enoja no al revés ya que el me beso cuando estábamos solos y ahora viene con esa actitud que se cree ese rico caprichoso. -Rui.que haces aquí!!!!!!!!! -no me había dado cuenta pero mientras caminaba por el pasillo, sin rumbo aparente llegue al salón de música y allí estaba el tocando el violín tan tristemente, mirando a la nada.- .discúlpame.vos tendrías que preguntarme eso^-^U. -hola Tsukushi.-me miro y luego volvió a fijar sus ojos a la nada. -Rui, yo quería..bueno.quería.invitarte a salir solo para que tomes aire fresco se que no lo quieres decir pero extrañas demasiado a Shizuka-sempai y te haría bien despejarte un poco-wauuuuuu!!!!!!! Como lo he podido invitar a salir después que Shizuka-sempai se fue es obvio que me rechazara.que tonta eres Tsukushi!!!!!!!!!!!! -Esta bien, y gracias por preocuparte la verdad es que tengo ganas de pasear. -ohhhhhhhh!!!!!-waaaaau acepto eso es inesperado-.- pero no daré vuelta atrás-bien.que te parece a las 18:00 en el patio de la escuela de allí partiremos al parque!!!!!! -muy bien, allí estaré-luego de esas palabras tan calmas, volvió a su instrumento y yo no teniendo mas que hacer Salí de allí, y me dirigí al baño de chicas. -Miren quien llego.si es la pobre que esta atrás de nuestro F4!!!!!!-la voz era de Asai Yuriko.la que me hace la vida imposible con su grupito de ricachonas reprimidas en mi curso. -Mira quien habla la que esta detrás de todos ellos eres tú.pero lo que te molesta es que ellos no sepan ni que existes. -Se nota que eres de clase baja..COMO DETESTO A LOS POBRES-cerro la puerta del baño totalmente indignada de lo que le dije y se fue, y lo mismo hizo su grupito de amigas todas indignadas también. Y en esas aparece Makiko muy preocupada, yo le pregunte el por que de su preocupación y ella me dijo:- Que las amigas de Asai habían traído a los demás alumnos de Eitoku, y que me esperaban al salir del baño. -No!!!!! Que mala pasada, yo tengo que salir con Rui, y no pienso dejar que esas malvadas reprimidas me lo impidan. -Con Hanazawa Rui, miembro del F4!!!!!!!!! Waaaaaaaau que suerte tienes.-en esas vi que Asai estaba espiándonos detrás del apuerta de entrada, y con una risa maléfica corrió a todo lo que le daban sus piernas. -Asai me escucho, perdóname Tsukushi!!!!!!!!! Metí la pata nuevamente y ahora se arruinara tu cita con Rui. -No te hagas drama que yo saldré con Rui quiera o no quiera todo el colegio.- Asi salí del baño corriendo ya que todos los chupamedias del colegio me seguían con huevos, y otras basuras para arrojármelas, pero como ya es costumbre corro más rápido y esquivo todo. *Asai corre en donde se encuentra Tsukasa*  
  
-Tsukasa-kun tengo noticias sobre su queridísima Tsukushi... ya que usted esta como detrás de ella ¿no?... -Asai di lo que tengas que decir y vete. -ups.bueno solo que Tsukushi y Rui saldrán juntos hoy y ella esta muy contenta por eso. -Como dices que Riu y ella.juntos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Si, se lo eh oído decir a ella recién, y como creo que no se debe jugar a dos puntas he venido a decírselo. -Maldición-y después de ello Tsukasa sale corriendo directo a las escaleras de emergencia en donde suponía se encontraría con Tsukushi, y efectivamente ella estaba allí, abstraída leyendo un libro. -Por que me haces esto, por que me traicionas así. -Traicionarte, cuando? yo nunca te hice nada, es mas mis problemas empezaron cuando te conocí. En ese momento. Cuando le dije que mis problemas empezaron cuando lo conocí, el se acerco mi, con los puños cerrados de furia me tomo de las manos y me abrazo, yo no entendía nada, hasta que sus manos se deslizaron a mi cintura y su boca se iba a cercando a la mía.,yo intentaba sepárame pero el era realmente muy fuerte, en eso me besa, yo me quede nuevamente fría ante aquel beso brusco pero dulce.que me pasaba ya no me resistía es que Tuskasa me retenía muy fuertemente y sus besos eran desesperados pero llenos de ternura, igualmente yo seguía pensando en Rui y sin querer, y sin pensarlo grite su nombre como en pedido de auxilio, y cuando miro para el lado de las escaleras veo como Rui camina lentamente hacia donde yo estaba siendo besada por Tsukasa y cuando este mira lo que pasaba me toma de la mano y fuertemente me saca de los brazos de Doumioji.  
  
*ESTE EL EL FIN DEL CAPITULO 1 DE JUEGOS ACIDOS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUATADO..YA QUE ESTO SEGUIRA+_+ Y POR QUE ME GUSTA DEMASIADO HYD!!!!!!!!!!!!! AGUANTE TSUKASA Y RUI!!!!!!!!!!!!! RED_QUEEN_ASHURA* 


	2. Juegos Acidos cap001

Como poder explicar todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, el estaba sujetando mis manos, Rui me estaba protegiendo. No podía creer que él me tomase en sus manos y que con un fuerte movimiento de estos yo me encontraba sobre su pecho.Tsukasa al ver esto reacciono violentamente y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, al cual Rui no contesto y mirando a Doumioji con fríos ojos se dio media vuelta y se fue, y yo con él. -Gracias Rui- es lo único que pude pronunciar en ese momento, pero como una necesidad como un impulso que no podía resistir mire asía atrás, asía donde Tsukasa estaba y lo vi allí sentado sobre las escaleras con la mirada ausente, y pensé por que sus besos son tan dulces y tan llenos de calor ¿por que?........pero POR QUE PIENOS EN ESO!!!! Si el es un bestia que me ha besado sin mi consentimiento!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que ser más detestable por diox.  
  
Al llegar a la puerta del colegio Rui me miro y obviamente yo me sonroje, pero en ese momento en ves de decirme nada comenzó a reírse, yo me quede muy desconcertada y el me empezó a decir-Creo que le interesas a Tsukasa jajajajaj!!!!! Y tendría que haberte visto la cara de susto cuando aparecí yo jajajajaaj!!! Eres muy chistosa Tsukushi me haces reír-era la primera ves que el se reía tan abiertamente frente a mi, y su risa lo era todo para mi en ese momento. -Bueno Tsukushi ¿te llevo a tu casa?, después de lo que sucedió capaz no quieras caminar. -nooo!!! Gracias de nuevo, pero prefiero caminar me gusta hacerlo.. -Entonces te acompaño yo amo caminar, es lo único que hago generalmente aparte de dormir claro ~_~U -ehhhhhhh!!! Bueno-waaaaaaaaaaaa Rui me acompañara a mi casa ooooohhh me estoy sonrojando de nuevo q mal!!!! En ese momento él vuelve a ser el de siempre, el chico frio y distante repentinamente todo lo que había logrado su risa desapareció. -Dime Tsukushi, crees que hice mal en dejar ir a Shizuka, ella es muy importante para mi y yo no he hecho nada para evitar que se vaya, realmente no se que sentir. Esas palabras dichas como por un niño me hicienron recapitular todo Rui ama a Shizuka y yo no tengo nada que hacer en el medio!!! Que tonta fui al pensar que yo le podria interesar. -Rui..-por mas que me cueste decir esto, yo siento un profundo respeto por Shizuka-san por eso, por eso quiero que ella sea feliz con Rui- para mi lo que tendrías que hacer es ir a buscarla demostrarle cuanto la amas. No quedarte de brazos cruzados viendo como el amor de tu vida se va y capaz no la veas mas, me parece que eso es lo que tendrías qué hacer yo no soy nadie para decirte esto pero creo que es lo mejor que podrías hacer si es que tu amor es verdadero.-después de decirle todo lo que sentía, por mas que esas palabras fueran de mi para él y para nadie mas, me sentí como reconfortada ya que el no había dejado de querer a Shizura y eso por mas que me doliera me alegraba a su ves ya que el amor nunca se olvida..  
  
Después de haberle dado mi opinión Rui, me miro como impactado y sin previo aviso me abrazo, fue una abrazo obviamente de amigo a amiga pero yo lo sentía muy calido.. -Gracias Tsukushi, me has dado la fuerza que nadie jamás me había dado, tu me has dicho lo que seguramente nadie me diría aquí, GRASIAS POR ENSEÑARME A SEGUIR MIS SENTIMIENTOS.. Después de esto de esas palabras dichas con tanto entusiasmo..Rui me dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de amistad, y salio corriendo yo aun sorprendida me quede mirándolo hasta que no fue mas que una mancha en el paisaje urbano de Tokio, pero sentía como alguien me observaba al darme vuelta vi como Tsukasa me miraba fríamente a los ojos..  
  
FIN DEL CAP 2 DE JUEGOS ACIDOS.ESTE CAP ME QUEDE MEDIO CORTO Y PUEDA QUE SE PARESCA A UNO DEL MANGA PERO YA VERAN EN EL CAP 3 JAJAJA RED_QUEEN_ASHURA* 


End file.
